


It Must Be The Heat Wave

by JustaSquirrel



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaSquirrel/pseuds/JustaSquirrel
Summary: There is a heat wave in Lazytown and Robbie blames that for his feelings. Heat makes your head do funny stuff right?





	1. Doing Something for a Friend

Robbie Rotten racked his brain. Staring at the orange glass of a costume tube, Robbie tried to think of a costume that wasn’t too hot. It was this heatwave that was preventing him from making a convincing costume. Due to the heat, he hadn’t tried to cause even a little mischief in Lazytown for a week and he felt he wasn’t living up to his villainous expectations. Unfortunately, this damn heat hadn’t kept the local brats OR Sportaflop from being active. If anything, they had become worse, even coming up to his hideout and stomping around doing god knows what. Why couldn’t they let him fry in peace? Sighing, Robbie trudged over to the small, maroon and purple striped kiddie pool in the center of the room that he had set up three days ago in an effort to escape the heat. After removing his sweat-drenched T-shirt, leaving him in orange swim trunks, he clambered into the cool-ish water. Robbie sighed and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him.

BANG BANG BANG

Robbie bolted up splashing water all over the floor of his lair. “Can’t those kids leave be quiet for FIVE minutes?!” He ran over to his periscope and looked around the sports field to see… nothing? If the kids weren’t in town that meant they were-

“ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBIIIIIIEEEEE?”

Drats. If the sticky one was yelling his name that meant the other kids weren’t far behind. Double drats. Robbie pulled on his shirt and climbed up the ladder that led to the side entrance of his lair. He wasn’t going to spend a hot day like this being dragged into a gross, sweaty sport. He was sweaty enough as it was.  
Robbie snuck out the door carefully closing it and thanking the fact it didn’t squeak. Robbie crept into the bushes and peered out at his main hatch. He frowned when he saw five short figures and a taller blue one standing around the hatch. From where he was he couldn’t hear what they were saying but it was clear they were all carrying something or other. Robbie had to get closer. He carefully inched closer and peered over the platform.

“Sportacus, these are too heavy,” whined the sticky child, Ziggy. All of the children were carrying cases of bottled water next to the hatch. Sportacus looked from behind the two cases he was carrying, smiled, and said “I know Ziggy, but this is good exercise and we are doing this for a good reason.” “Why are we bringing all this water here Sportacus?” asked one of the older boys. “Because Pixel, I was worried about our friend, Robbie. We have not seen him in a week and in this weather it is important to stay hydrated. I do not think he drinks enough water already,” replied the elf. Even with this statement one of the girls still grumbled, saying “So what? He probably won’t even thank us for all this hard work we did.” A disappointed look came onto Sportacus’ face. “Trixie, we are doing this for a friend.”  
“Well Shit,” thought Robbie. Blue kangaroo came all this way for him? The thought that he would drink water was disgusting of course, but it was a sweet thought. He pondered on how to go about this.

It was at that moment the pink kid stepped on his hand. “AGAHAHA!” shouted Robbie shaking his hand. Cradling his hand, Robbie looked up into the alarmed face of Sportacus. Flipping off the platform, the blue elf landed next to him and said “Are you okay?” “Yes Sportadork, I am okay. It’s not the first time my hand’s been squished. Just make your brats more careful next time!” Robbie said with a sneer. Something glimmered in Sportacus’ eyes. “Well that is good. I’m sure Stephanie is sorry.” Robbie folded his arms and tapped his foot. Despite the fact his hand had actually been hurt, Robbie was finding it awfully hard to be cross right now. “Well,” he motioned to the bottles, “what’s all this then?” Sportacus perked up remembering the water. “The kids and I brought you this water and were wondering if you would like to come picnic with us?” he said.

“In this weather?” thought Robbie.

But then he looked at Sportacus’ face. It was disgustingly hopeful. He had that dumb look on, with his ice-blue eye all crinkled up. Robbie threw his hands up dramatically and said “FINE. But I am NOT eating sportscandy.” Sportacus laughed and jumped up and down, then turned to the kids. “Come on kids lets go get our picnic stuff! Robbie, I will back around 4:30 to pick you up, ok?” Robbie smiled as they walked away, careful not to let them see, of course.


	2. A Very Bad Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus and Robbie go to the picnic and Robbie realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For such short chapters, I have no idea why these rake me so long to write. So just a warning this is my first fic and it may be poorly written. My tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sheisjustasquirrel

   Slipping fingers into a container of gel, Robbie looked at the orange clock. “ _4:15? That’s only a 10-minute shower. A new record,”_ he thought. Normally his showers lasted twice that. Robbie ran his fingers through his raven hair and put it into shape. Hopefully it wouldn’t get messed up in this heat. Robbie picked up his purple eye shadow. He carefully brushed it on. No sense in looking drab, even if it was a picnic with a bunch of brats and Sportaflop. For some reason he felt maybe just a _little_ excited about this picnic. Maybe he was getting dehydrated.  Robbie clapped his hands twice and a mirror dropped down from the ceiling. He checked his appearance.  

    “Hello Handsome,” he said to himself and cracking a smile.

   Robbie looked at his outfit. It was simple, stylish, and, most importantly, cool. He was wearing a light purple, cotton shirt and a pair of tight jeans. He really did not want to sweat in his pinstripe suit. Robbie went to his kitchen area and took out the cake from his cake machine then proceeded to put it in a cake carrier. Suddenly there was a knock on the hatch above. Robbie checked the clock. It was 4:29. Robbie smiled, if only slightly. While Robbie was lazy, he was always on time, so he could certainly appreciate punctuality. He grabbed the cake and climbed up the ladder.

   When he opened the heavy blue hatch, Sportacus was standing next to it.  Robbie pulled on a quick scowl and climbed out of the hatch. “Hello Sportafuck. You’re early,” he said in a snooty tone. Robbie would rather eat sportscandy than let Sportaflop know he was _somewhat_ happy to go on this picnic. “Robbie, you should not talk like that!” frowned Sportacus. “What? The brats aren’t around,” said Robbie dryly.  “Are we going or what?” Sportacus’ face lit up. “Oh yeah! Let’s go!” “ _Cleary this bouncy blue kangaroo has an attention span equal to a goldfish,”_ thought Robbie. Sportacus flipped to the billboard and held the door open for Robbie. As soon as Robbie was through though Sportacus started down the path almost running. “Slow down!” huffed Robbie behind him. Sportacus slowed down to Robbie’s pace but instead of walking like a NORMAL person he decided to walk on his hands. Robbie rolled his eyes. “You are so annoying,” he said. Sportacus just smiled his annoying smile.

   Robbie and Sportacus eventually made it to the picnic spot. All the kids were there and a huge yellow blanket was spread out on the ground. On the blanket was an assortment of sandwiches, sportscandies, and glasses of water and lemonade. Stingy suddenly appeared in front of Robbie and Sportacus. “Welcome to MY picnic. Sportacus, you’ll be sitting next to ME. Robbie you can sit over there by… uh… Pixel,” said Stingy, motioning to the boy working on some sort of handheld device. Robbie took his cake and plopped down beside Pixel. Robbie looked back at Sportacus who was talking and smiling with the pink girl and Stingy. Robbie frowned. Hadn’t Sportaflop _invited_ him to this picnic? What rude treatment.  Robbie felt a twinge of… jealousy?

   “I know that feeling,” said a voice beside him. Robbie had been so wrapped up in watching Sportacus that he hadn’t notice that Pixel had stopped looking at his screen. “Know what feeling?” said Robbie, raising an eyebrow. “The feeling of jealousy and being ignored,” said Pixel with sad smile. “I-I-I’m not jealous!” said Robbie, crossing his arms and giving an unconvincing smile. Pixel rolled his eyes. “You’re not the only one with a crush here in Lazytown.” He said. “I do NOT have a crush! Besides, how could YOU have a crush?” said Robbie “You’re like six!” “I’m thirteen,” Pixel stated calmly. “And I’M done talking about this!” Robbie retorted crossly. Pixel shook his head then pressed a button on one of his devices. Suddenly a drone flew over to the glasses of lemonade and brought it over to Pixel. “That’s quite the device,” Robbie marveled through a mouthful of cake. “Thanks! I built it myself!”

_Maybe- just MAYBE-_ this brat wasn’t so bad. He kind of reminded Robbie of himself. Not that Robbie would ever tell the kid that. He turned back to his cake. The other kids were still annoying. Why did Sportaflop hang out with these kids? Not like the adults in Lazytown were much better. Bessie was annoying, manipulative, nosy, and, worst of all, made the worst cake in town. The mayor was clumsy, dumb, and had to be saved every ten minutes. How he got elected Robbie would never know.

   Robbie sighed. It was too hot. He could feel the sun beating down on his back and he wished he was home in his lair. It was hot there too but at least he was alone there. Yup, all alone. That was what Robbie wanted. Right? Robbie pushed the thought out of his head. Of course Robbie wanted to be alone, he was a _villain._ Villains don’t need other people. Other people slowed you down and made you emotional which meant weak. Robbie was not weak.

   “I am NOT weak,” he said. “Of course you are not weak!” Said Sportacus, who was suddenly beside him. “GAH!” yelled Robbie as he jumped in surprise causing him to drop his plate. Sportacus caught it miraculously. Sportacus spoke to Pixel. “Pixel, why don’t you go join the other kids? They are playing catch!” “Ok!” replied Pixel, running off to join the other kids. Sportacus turned back to Robbie and handed him the plate. “Robbie, I am sorry I have not been spending time with you, the kids really wanted me to play with them. Are you alright? Are you having fun? Are you drinking water?” “God! I’m fine Sportaflop! What are you, my mother?” retorted Robbie, putting his cake down.

  Robbie couldn’t help feeling a little happy with all this attention from Sportacus. Normally the only time he and the sports elf interacted was when Robbie was doing a scheme or had just been revealed. And afterwards he’d just grab his things and run back home. So this was a nice change to Robbie, even if it was blazing hot. Robbie looked at Sportacus who was saying something, probably about sports or eating healthy or something.  Yes, this was nice. Sportacus was nice wasn’t he? He never hurt Robbie, even when Robbie put him in a sugar coma. And he had those beautiful eyes too. They were the color of ice. They were so cute.

    “ _Wait, cute? Since when was Sportafuck cute?”_ Robbie thought. And then a realization hit him. Robbie looked at Sportacus then said “I have to go.” Then he ran, like actually _ran._ He ran all the way back to his lair, leaving Sportacus very confused.


End file.
